Gakuen Alice: The British Exchange Student
by PolkaDotKeyblade
Summary: I have an Alice... But I don't know what it is yet... That sound familiar?
1. My First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible.**

_Grace wears this in this part of the story:_

"_Miss Grace, your parents wish to see you in the Southern Courtyard."_

_Grace looked up from her antique copy of 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland' and smiled at the maid standing in her bedroom doorway. She nodded._

"_Thank you Amy." The maid bowed and left the room without a word. Once the door clicked, the girl sighed and smiled softly, eyes slightly sad. She gently closed the pages of her book and placed it on the table. She stood up from her wooden chair and made her way to the door._

_When Grace was on her way to the Southern Courtyard she spotted a stray rabbit hiding in one of the many flower-beds. It was slightly pinkish, so it blended in with the tulips. But it appeared to have a sprained ankle. Grace noticed this and ran over to the creature. It was at first scared but when Grace held out her hand, the animal nuzzled into it. Grace gently took the creature in her arms and examined it's leg, which was indeed sprained. She smiled sympathetically and found a small twig. She placed the twig against the rabbit's bad leg and wrapped it with the ribbon from her hair. She put the rabbit down and walked away to find her parents. _

_As she finally reached the Southern Courtyard she found her parents who were having tea in a white gazebo, with roses wrapped around it's structure. She quietly walked up it's few steps and stood a few feet from her parents. Her mother spotted her._

"_Oh Grace dear! Come and sit!" Her mother beamed a caring smile. Grace returned the smile and sat between them on the round table. She gently sipped on her camomile tea. Her father smiled at her._

"_Grace, you're probably wondering why we've called you." Grace nodded. Her father continued, but his smile slowly fell._

"_You're leaving us. So we decided that you should join us today." Grace looked at her father in sudden shock, speechless. She turned to her mother, who struggled to smile while holding back tears._

"_W-Where? Liverpool? Manchester? Dublin?" Her father avoided eye contact._

"_Japan. Tokyo. You are joining a boarding school there. You can speak very fluently in Japanese so it shouldn't be a bother." Tears started to sting in her eyes. In the blink of an eye she stood up slamming her palms on the table, throwing her chair back in the process._

"_WHAT? " She panted from shock. An awkward silence followed. Suddenly she heard a soft tapping sound from behind her. Tap…Tap… Tap… She turned and found the same bunny from before trying to hop up the gazebo steps, tapping the stick on the ground in the process. She smiled and ran to the rabbit and took it in her arms, embracing it. It simply clicked it's teeth together, 'purring' in happiness. She turned around to face her parents with a serious expression._

"_Do you want to send me away?" Her mother ran over to her and embraced her._

"_Of course not princess! But unfortunately we have no choice dear." She knelt to look up to her daughter and cupped her cheeks in her hands. "If we could stop you from leaving believe me we would!" Grace's father joined them._

"_Oh honey." He sighed. "Don't worry. You can write us letters and we will certainly reply." Grace looked up._

"_How do you know students can only send letters?" Her father knelt down to her height and put his hands on her shoulders._

"_Honey, your mother and I had to go to that exact school fro the same reason as you." He sighed again. "You have what is known as an Alice. An Alice an ability that separates us from normal human beings. Each and every person's Alice is unique, and completely their own."_

_Grace and the rabbit exchanged looks like this. (0o)_

"_You're kidding?" Both of her parents shook their heads._

"_What's your 'Alice's' then?" Her mother and father exchanged glances. They both sighed._

"_We both lost our Alice's quite a few years ago dear." Their daughter's eyes fell._

"_Oh. Never mind." Everyone was in silence and the only sound that could be heard was Grace's soft hands stroking the rabbit gently in her arms._

"_I wonder what Alice I have…"_

"_Don't worry dear, you'll find your Alice soon enough."_

"_**Final Flight To Tokyo, Please Go To Designated Gate. Repeat. Final Flight To Tokyo, Please Go To Designated Gate. Thank You."**_

The flight to Tokyo was… Boring. I was with my parents on a business class plane flying straight to. I just read a book and wrote in my brand new diary, specially bought to record my time within the walls of Alice Academy. My first entry described briefly the remainder of time that I spent with my parents and the trip to the airport.

My parents saw me to the gate. There was a very emotional goodbye, and I promised that I would write as often as I could. I took a train from Tokyo Station to where a great tall estate stood. I gulped, for I didn't expect the academy to be THIS big! I firmly gripped the familiar rabbit in my arms, for he had become my companion for the journey as well as my final days at home. I managed to hold him in one arm whilst taking my suitcase in the other. I walked over to what looked like a little voice box. I spoke into it.

"_Hello?" _Soon a feminine voice answered me.

"_Hello. What can I do for you?"_

"_Hi. I'm Grace Bailey, the new exchange student from England."_

"_Oh! Well welcome Grace. Please step this way, an escort will join you shortly." _Suddenly the grand gates opened and I nervously walked inside. As I walked slowly taking in the beautiful scenery the rabbit jumped free from my arms and hopped away.

"_Come back!" _I called, running after him. I turned a corner and my footwork slowed as I saw something amazing. A blonde boy being surrounded by so many woodland animals, with them all cooing him, and him just petting them back. We were in what looked like a forest now. Even my bunny was there! My lips curled into a smile and I slowly made my way to the crowd. The animals started to notice and the boy eventually did. His smiling face then turned into a cold face of stone.

"_What are you doing here? No students are allowed here!"_

"_Uh I-I-I'm new around here. And my rabbit ran away, so I chased after him, and I found you." _I walked up to him and held out my hand. _"My name is Grace Bailey. I'm a new student from England."_

He coldly looked at my hand, then back to me. I smiled trying to say that my hand wasn't made of lava or something. His face softened just the tiniest bit, but he didn't take my hand. The rabbit jumped into his arms.

"_I'm Ruka Nogi." _I smiled brighter. But it became slightly awkward so I looked around.

"_So where are we?"_

"_We're in the Western Forest. But students aren't allowed here."_

"_I think I'm meant to be going to the main building or something… Could you tell me where it is?" _The boy sighed., trying to be cool.

"_Sure. It's-" _Suddenly there was a huge boom and a violent shake in the earth. We all looked around and the rest of the animals fled. There was a small cloud of black not too far from where we were. Nogi looked back to me. _"I have to go. Sorry." _He whistled and a giant eagle swooped down from the sky. Ruka jumped onto a ring at the eagle's feet and they both soared back into the skies.

The rabbit jumped back into my arms and we ran to where the smoke was. There was a giant whole in the main wall! I just stood there for a few minutes, then a man with blonde hair carrying a boy over his shoulder and a girl around my age walked in the main gate. The man spotted me and smiled.

"_Hi there! You must be Grace. I'm Narumi, and I will be your escort. Sorry I didn't arrive on time but there was a little commotion outside and I had to be on watch for a few minutes." _I smiled up at him.

"_Its okay. It's a pleasure to meet you Narumi-sensei!" _The girl walking beside him grinned at me.

"_I'm Mikan Sakura! Lets be friends!" _I smiled nervously.

"_Ok?" _

We all walked to the main building and got to a lounge room. We were invited to sit on the couch, but I stood looking at the books whilst Mikan sat down. Narumi lay the boy on the couch next o Mikan's. Narumi said that we should wait for a minute whilst he sorted out some things. Just as he left Mikan put on the boy's strange cat mask, meowing, I giggled. Suddenly man with a kendo sword burst into the room.

"_Narumi! I know you stole another Whip Bean from the greenhouse without my permission, didn't you?" _Mikan fell back, screaming from shock while I walked into the bookcase in fright. The man looked at us.

"_Oh. Sorry about that. Did I scare you?" _We both nodded. _"Are you the Alice candidate and the new student that Narumi brought with him" _I helped Mikan to a seat while she quivered a _"Y-Yes…" _The man walked further into the room.

"_That's odd. I heard Narumi was here…" _The man turned to us. _"Oh right, I'm Misaki, the biology teacher here." _He looked around once again before saying,_ "Well then, sorry for having disturbed you." _Mikan quickly crawled over to him and tugged on his jeans.

"_Umm…"_

We spoke about Alices when we all sat down with a cup of tea. It turns out that Mikan was nervous about trusting Narumi-sensei. When she was about to have a nervous breakdown, Misaki told her to act like a sea-otter. I gave him a questioning look.

"_Sea-otter?" _Mikan had to lie down on the table and explain the situation, with Misaki and I observing. After listening to Mikan's story, Misaki reassured her that she could trust Narumi, and he had just covered up for Natsume, (that's the boy's) actions. Natsume had attempted to escape a number of times, and if Narumi hadn't punished him there and then, he would have been handed up to the higher-ups and received an ever bigger punishment. This all meant that Narumi is by no means a bad person.

It turns out that Mikan didn't know what her Alice was, like me. When the man had to leave, he told us to push the alarm on the wall if the boy woke up. We both nodded and he left. Mikan walked up to Natsume and held his nose, which caused me to hit myself in the forehead. I looked at the books again whilst Mikan took out what looked like a mini photo album. I heard a squeal and I turned to see the boy who was meant to be asleep tackling Mikan onto the sofa! He held her down, ordering her to give him her name. When Mikan kept refusing, . Suddenly the window was smashed into thousands of pieces and Ruka flew through it and onto the floor.

"_Ow…" _Natsume looked up.

"_Your late, Ruka."_

"_Ruka-san!" _I ran and knelt beside him. _"Are you ok?" _Ruka kept rubbing his head.

"_Yeah. I'm fine." _He then stood up looking at the boy. _"And just who's fault do you think that is, Natsume?" _I stood up and yelled.

"_Hey! Get off her now!" _Natsume ignored me, turning her over, saying that he wanted to make her cry. Mikan yelled for help.

"_Someone!" _Natsume was struggling to hold her down.

"_Damn it… You crybaby!" _Ruka looked at them.

"_By the way, why not just use your Alice to threaten her a little?" _I flicked my head from him to the pair.

"_No! Bad idea!"_

"_I'm still a little worn out… And it seems I can't muster up enough strength to do it right now." _Mikan kept on screaming until the door burst open with Narumi and Misaki rushing in.

"_Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" _Mikan broke free from Natsume and ran over to Narumi balling her eyes out, not noticing her skirt she left behind her. Misaki called the boy's names.

"_Natsume! Ruka!" _Natsume threw Mikan's skirt on the floor again.

"_See ya, polka-dotted panties girl. You dropped this." _And with that Ruka and Natsume jumped out of the window. Narumi stared at the window.

"_It came off…" _Mikan just looked down and I held my arms out to her.

"_No Mikan don't-"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Mikan kept on wailing about how such a big deal it was for males to see her panties. I patted her back trying to comfort her. Eventually she looked at me and noticed that I put on my new school uniform. Narumi held out hers and she tried it on.

Narumi complimented Mikan as she finished the finishing touches of her uniform.

"_Cute!" _I cooed, clapping. She curtsied a little bit and Narumi threw her into the air, but still holding onto her, calling her the cutest little girl in the whole wide world. He let her down and announced that she was in!, but only temporarily, for in order to be a full-time student, she had to complete a certain test. She has to be accepted by her classmates in class B, and I have to help her in order to complete the challenge. Well really, we have to complete it together because I'm a new student too. While Mikan was cheering at how easy the task was, there was a knock at the door.

"_Class representative from Elementary Branch, class B entering…" _The doors swung open and two students entered, one girl and one boy, I think. Narumi introduced them as the class representatives for class B, and the girl stopped in front of us. Mikan stopped cheering and froze.

"_H-Hotaru?" _They were staring at each other all the way to the Elementary School Building. After a confusing conversation between Mikan and Hotaru, we walked to class B. The boy walked up to us.

"Sakura-san, Bailey-san," We both turned to him and he continued. _"I'm our class representative, Tobita Yuu. Everyone calls me Iinchou." _Mikan and I both bowed.

"_Nice to meet you." _Iinchou continued again.

"_Everything might be a little bit confusing at first, since you transferred here from a regular elementary school, but please don't be too surprised." _He walked to the doors and grabbed the handles._ "Welcome to Elementary Branch: Class B, Sakura-san and Bailey-san." _He opened the door and we walked in to see a boy walking on the walls, another floating in mid-air, a boy drawing doodles that came to life, another having what looked like a ghost giving him a shoulder massage, and a girl dancing out of control on a table? Mikan and I yelled a little.

"_What is this class?" _Iinchou came over to us.

"_You might be a little scared by the looks of our class," _A boy floated past us, _"But if you have anything you're troubled about or don't know, please feel free to ask me." _We stared at the class.

"_Y-Yes…" _Someone called from above us.

"_Hey, Iinchou." _The three of us looked up. A boy holding a baseball glove was glaring at me and Mikan._ "Who are these girls with you?" _Iinchou called up to him.

"_Oh, they are-"_

"_One of them were causing a ruckus outside the school gate earlier." _We looked down to find a boy with glasses reading a book_. "Something about her almost being kidnapped by two weird guys… Then Naru coming along, saving her and making her a new student." _The floating boy came down to the other's level.

"_Oh? Who's who?" _The boy looked up from his book.

"_How should I know." _Mikan turned to Hotaru.

"_How does he know that?"_

"_With the abilities of being able to suspend himself in mid-air and super hearing, it's not that shocking of an Alice to hear about, here at the academy."_

"_You mean this is actually real? Not some pretend magic? People are flying in the air in front of me…" _I looked at her as Hotaru spoke.

"_Hey, Mikan.." _As Mikan was day-dreaming, Hotaru swung a suddenly appearing horse-shoe across her head. Mikan rubbed her head.

"_What did you do that for?"_

"_I don't know what kind of Alice you have that allows you to be here but… I have something to tell you. When in here, everything between us will be considered as complete strangers, okay? I'm aiming for the Honour Student Award this year, so…" _I turned to her.

"_Honour Student Award?" _Hotaru kept her eyes on Mikan.

"_I don't really want to but into any trouble while I'm here, so… Do you understand?" _Mikan pleaded.

"_Ho-Hotaru!" _Hotaru continued.

"_I know there's a lot going on right know, but do your best with your own strength. Besides you have Bailey-san. See you." _She simply walked past us and sat down silently, taking out a book and reading.

The teacher wrote our names on the board and introduced us.

"_Our class has grown with new friends for us all. Everyone, please get along with her." _We bowed and Mikan spoke first.

"_I'm Sakura Mikan. Pleased to meet yo-"_

"_Stupid!" _Someone yelled and threw a paper ball at her. We dodged it, but more and more people started to throw paper balls at us.

"_Don't go around saying she's our 'new friend' or anything!"_

"_Who the heck is gonna listen to what you have to say? Stupid teacher!" _The teacher curled into a ball with tears streaming down his face. We sat on the balls of our feet and tried to comfort the teacher. The teacher told us,

"_Well girls, please take the unoccupied seats at the back."_

"_Okay." _The teacher stood up still crying.

"_Today will be a self-study day! I'll be going home then!" _And with that he ran out of the room. As soon as he left the throwing stopped. The pair of us slowly took a step forward, taking in a breath. The entire class was looking at us, as if examining us. Suddenly a girl with dark-blue eyes and matching hair greeted us.

"_Nice to meet you!" _We smiled at her. I greeted her back calmly while Mikan stuttered her reply. We continued to walk over to the back and we sat down next to two boys. Mikan beamed.

"_I'm looking forward to sitting next to you during my term here." _The boy with a comic book over his face looked up, and the book dropped. Mikan and I twitched. Natsume?

"_Oh, it's you two. The polka-dotted panties girl from before, and the British girl with anger issues." _Mikan and I screamed. Mikan yelled first

"_It's the perverted molester boy from before!" _I balled my hands into fists.

"_What do you mean anger issues?"_

"_You yelled at me before for doing nothing, so you must have anger issues."_

"_I yelled at you because you were about to molest Mikan-chan!"_

Natsume looked at me.

"_What is this girl blabbing about? A molester is someone who does something because they have a sleazy intention. Who would want a sleazy intention with someone as ugly as either of you two? Idiot." _Mikan butted in.

"_You're the idiot! How could do something like that to a girl? You enemy of all women! You barbarian! Apologize, stupid! At least that's what you do where I'm from! Don't you know not to do things like that, moron? And what is with you lying back like that, acting all high and mighty?" _She was about to push Natsume when we were both suspended in mid-air!

"_What the-?"_

"_Hey, transfer students! What are you saying to Natsume, letting your mouths go on and on like that?" _We were being dragged from side to side. I stared at the culprit in shock.

'_What the heck?' _I thought, _'We're being dragged through the air, by him?'_


	2. We Do Have Alices!

Mikan and I were being suspended in mid-air by a boy after we yelled at Natsume. Inchou and pleaded with the class.

"_S-Stop this, everyone! How can you something like this to delicate girls like them? Stop him, Natsume-kun! We're not supposed to use our Alices to do things like this!" _Natsume didn't answer.

"_Ah. But I believe there's no reason to." _Iinchou turned to find two girls standing across from him.

"_Shouda-san!" _The girl continued.

"_At first, I was just sitting back quietly thinking she had an Alice like us, But what is up with this girl? All she's been doing is badmouthing Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." _She turned to Inchou. _"What's been done to her now is still too nice of them." _The girl next to her smiled.

"_That's the president of our fan club for you!" _She turned to Inchou too. _"And she's right. Even if other people may forgive them, the two of us in the Natsume-Ruka fan club can't forgive such rudeness!" _Natsume to them and back.

"_Let them down." _The boy suspending us replied.

"_Yes, Natsume-san." _Shouda sighed dreamily.

"_Though I really think those kind parts of Natsume-kun's personality add to his charm!" _The other girl copied her.

"_I must agree with the president in this case!" _Mikan and I were let down and Iinchou ran over to us.

"_Mikan-chan! Bailey-chan! Are you alright?"_

"_Hey, polka-dotted panties girl, angry British girl…" _We both looked at Natsume. _"What are your Alices?" _I looked around and found that all of the students except Hotaru were looking at us, waiting for an answer from both of us. Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"_Who the heck would tell someone like you?" _The boy from before yelled at us.

"_You little runt!" _Natsume clicked his fingers and the boy made Mikan send into the air again. I heard a slight harmonious sound ringing through my ears. It sounded a little like a choir. Mikan yelled to be put down. Natsume spoke up.

"_I want that girl in the air too."_

"_Yes, Natsume-kun." _He lifted his other hand and the choir in my head got louder, but I was only lifted up so I was slightly above the ground. _"W-Why isn't it working?" _Everyone glared at me and I shrugged.

"_I'm lucky I guess." _Natsume sighed.

"_Stop. She won't move." _The boy let me down so I stood up on my own.

"_Please forgive me Natsume-kun! I don't know why it wouldn't work on her!" _Suddenly I heard what sounded like a zapping lightening sound shooting through my head and I was dragged into the air, being shot from side to side of the room. After a few 'Whoa!' and 'Ahh!' s from myself and the crowd, I instantly dropped on the ground, face first. I got up rubbing my head.

"_Ow…" _Shouda laughed with a taste of pure evil.

"_How unlucky is that?"_ She teased pouting. _"She got thrown in the air AFTER Mochiage stopped!"_

Inchou pleaded for Mikan to be put down, saying that they shouldn't use their Alices for things like that, or they would be expelled. Mochiage said that he would be glad to get out of this hellhole of a school. Inchou pleaded for him to stop and Mochiage ended up pushing him to the ground.

"_Inchou!"_ I cried, running over to him. _"Are you okay?" _Mochiage yelled.

"_If you find this so annoying, why don't you save her with your Alice? Or can you not use it without the teacher's permission?"_ He turned to Mikan. _"Hey, you! Try to get out of this with your own Alice!"_

" '_Now that he mentions it…' 'I wonder what kind of Alice I have anyway…' " _Mikan turned to a boy who was looking up at her. _" 'That teacher did say that I have an Alice, but… It doesn't feel like I really have one…' 'I wonder if I really do have an Alice, or something like that.' " _I turned to watch the boy reading her thoughts. _" ' This boy is…' 'Reading my mind…' " _

"_Stop it!" _Inchou charged at Mochiage, tackling him to the ground, sending Mikan onto the floor. I just heard a muffled,

"_Ow…" _Everyone was looking at Mikan.

"_Unbelievable! She doesn't even know what her own Alice is?"_ Shouda turned to me. _"Tell me what your Alice is."_ I looked down in shame.

"_I… I don't know either…" _The girl scoffed.

"_Why are people like this in our academy? This is just too strange! I've never heard of anything like this happening before." _The other girl copied her pose.

"_Could it be that they faked having an Alice and sneaked into the school? Using a sleight of hand or some trick or something…" _Mikan stood up.

"_That's not true! Narumi-sensei himself told me that I have an Alice!" _Shouda turned to us.

"_Then show us some proof." _I stood up too.

"_Proof?…" _Shouda leaned towards us, taunting us.

"_Come on, hurry up!" _Mikan stood forward.

"_What is with all of you and going on and on about Alices in the first place? Are people with Alices really all that-"_

"_We are that great! We students with Alices have been recognised by the government, and are the special elite that have been put under their care and protection." We both stared in utter shock. "Since you two seem to know nothing about it, I'll explain it to you. We people with Alices have made quite a few achievements in many fields, including politics, the arts, and academics. It's no exaggeration to say that the specialists of this country made it what it is today by using Alices. Even in today's society, the country still continues to keep the existence of people with Alices top secret. That's why the students of this school are forbidden from taking part of affairs outside of it. Why do you think all of this is done? If people found out that the geniuses and prodigies and all those people at the top of their game were people with Alices, then ordinary people like you two would have nothing to do. That's why in normal schools, they're able to spew out things like, 'You can do it!' or 'If you put your effort into it, you will surely get results!'. Just like that, they have you work your hardest and raise you to be a superior human cogwheel for us to use."_

"_No way!" _I thought out loud.

"_Those humans who don't have Alices swarm around people with Alices like parasites and gain their benefits of such, or they become the Alice's arms and legs and function like worker ants. In other words, tag-alongs or simple add-ons for us. We are the chosen humans. Our existence is a lot different from those ordinary people who are expendable and can be replaced at any time."_

"_What the heck is up with that?"_ Mikan yelled.

"_You've got to be kidding me!" _I yelled. Shouda snapped at us.

"_The one who's kidding around here is you two!" _The twin annoyances turned to look sideways at Hotaru. _"Imai-san must have experienced quite a bit of hardships herself, huh? Being forced to mingle with average humans at her previous school." _Mikan suddenly stared into Hotaru's head and walked forward, ignoring Shouda continue. _"Since you can't show us any proof, it's only natural to accept you as two without and Alice. Get out of out school, you shameless girls! Imai-san, who has also finally been accepted as one with an Alice, can finally acquaint herself with people on her level. You're a bother to her and everyone else here." _Mikan stopped beside Hotaru, as though mentally begging for Hotaru to say something. After a short awkward silence, Shouda spoke up again. _"Hey! Are you listening to me?"_

"_No." _I answered.

"_Huh?" _Mikan continued what I started.

"_Never… We are people with Alices! I'm not sure if we have any super powers, but we are people with Alices! Narumi-sensei himself told me that…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I trust him because he's a teacher, and so I'm sure there's no doubt about it!"_

"_How can you say that all on your own, without having any evidence to show us?"_ I continued.

"_I don't think that people with Alices are on a higher level than others. Though I don't really see how people like you could possibly be higher than anyone else…," _I turned around with a flame aura behind me. _"With that rotten nature of yours, dumbass!"_ Everyone was in shock as Mikan continued.

"_Just because you can use some great Alice doesn't mean that you can't work your hardest and give everything you've got towards living! Go get that stupid brain of yours replaced!"_ Mikan started to wave her arms around like a mad woman! _"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Someone who can't use an Alice is useless? Following your way of thinking, you'd be relying on them to do all your work, making YOU worthless!"_ Mochiage got angry.

"_You little… You just don't know when to stop, huh?" _He ran over to Mikan, pulled one of her pig-tails throwing her to the floor, and climbed on top of her, holding her by her collar with one hand, about to punch her with the other! When all of a sudden, a horse-shoe whacked him in the face, sending him into a nearby wall. Shouda yelled out in surprise.

"_Imai-san?"_

"_Don't go meddling into other people's business, because the only person allowed to make this dummy cry is me."_ Mochiage charged for Hotaru but got hit in the opposite cheek with the deer-shoe, sending him into the wall again. Hotaru spoke again. _"So much for the Honour Student Award… It's all your fault. Even when I endured so much when I didn't want to." _She began to walk to the door when Mikan called after her. _"Before she starts bawling, I'm going to the staff room to do some self-studying." _Mikan, Iinchou and I ran out the door to spot Hotaru walking down the long corridor.

Inchou had brought us to an ice-cream van on campus. When we received it, the robot serving us said,

"_That will be one rabbit from each of you." _I looked at the robot confused.

"_One rabbit?" _Inchou turned to the pair of us.

"_Oh, Mikan-chan, Bailey-chan, I forgot to tell you… We can't use normal money here." _He took out a silver coin with and A in the centre. _"One of these coins is called a rabbit. It's worth about 100 yen." _

"_Wow!"_ Mikan cooed in awe.

"_I'm afraid I don't have anything like that!" _Inchou smiled.

"_You both just entered, so of course you wouldn't." _He turned to the robot. _"I'll treat you both." _He handed the robot three rabbits which it accepted.

"_Thank you. Come again."_

"_Thanks!" _Mikan and I cheered. Mikan turned to Inchou.

"_But how do you go about getting those coins?"_

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The school provides them for you. Though the amount is different depending on your grades." _Mikan stood back in shock.

"_The school gives you money? I've never heard of anything like that before! This Alice Academy really is amazing!" _Inchou looked up in thought.

"_Oh, I know. It's possible that Imai-san might have returned to her lab." _Mikan looked up.

"_Her lab…?"_

We found that Hotaru's lab was HUGE! A security robot blocked our way though, asking for the name of one of Hotaru's friends. Mikan got angry when it denied her name and accepted Inchou's. When we got to Hotaru's lab room, we found a robot copy of Mikan. There were so many robots because Hotaru had the 'Invention' Alice. When Mikan kept on getting kind of 'attacked' by the Mikan robot, Hotaru came in and switched it off, saying that she was going to scrap it now that the real thing was here. After a long conversation about family and stuff, we made our way back to Class B.

When we got to the classroom, we immediately entered.

"_Hey, polka-dotted panties girl." _We walked forward. _"I hear that if you don't familiarise yourself with everyone in the class in a week, you can't officially transfer in. Well at the rate your going, that's probably impossible." _Shouda laughed evilly, while Natsume continued. _"But I'm not saying that I'm not giving you any chances. However, this will only count if you really do have an Alice." _Natsume turned to the window_. "See the Northern Woods over there? If you are to go through those woods and are able to come back safely, I'll accept you as having an Alice."_ Mikan stared at him.

"_Northern Woods?"_

I got a flashback of when I just entered and bumped into Ruka in the Western Forest. He was surrounded by beautiful , harmless forest creatures. If the Northern Forest was anything like the Western Forest, passing that task would be a breeze.

"That's way too reckless!" I snapped out of my daze to find Inchou will a stern look on his face.

"Reckless?" I asked.

"_That forest is really dangerous and is always marked with signs like 'no entry' and-" _Natsume cut him off.

"_I didn't say it was impossible. If you don't want to, you can just peacefully leave our academy. " _

"_What! No way!" _I cried. He turned to us.

"_So will you do it or not?" _Mikan looked at Natsume with a look of determination.

"_I'll do it!" _Hotaru gave Mikan a farewell present just after she reassured her that it wouldn't be anything too hard, probably. Natsume continued.

"_Since you're still a newcomer who's unfamiliar with the area, I'll let you bring a special friend to help guide you." _Obviously Mikan wanted to choose Hotaru, but before she could even ask she sped away on her swan-shaped scooter.

"_Do your best!" _Natsume finished the conversation with a,

"_Well then… that settles that."_

I felt horrible looking out of the classroom window to see Mikan walking towards the Northern Forest by herself. But what help would I be? I'm new to the school too, so I know just as much as her. I turned to my right to see Inchou doing the same thing. He looked at me with the same expression as mine. Guilt. I looked at the window one more time then back to Inchou, and we nodded simultaneously, knowing each other's exact thoughts.

Inchou and I arrived at the entrance of the forest to find Mikan being scared by a crow and curling into a ball on the ground. Iinchou ran up to her with me quickly following.

"_Mikan-chan!" _I held my hand out and touched her shoulder.

"_Mikan-chan, are you alright?" _She looked up balling her eyes out.

"_I-Inchou… Grace-chan…" _Inchou put a fist in the air.

"_We can't let you go in there alone. We'll go with you!" _Mikan was still bawling.

"_Really?" _We nodded. _"The truth is… I'm really scared of ghosts!" _Inchou gave a look of question.

"_Ghosts? I've never heard any stories of ghosts appearing in the Northern Woods." _A sweat drop appeared on Mikan's head as well as mine.

"_Huh? Then this is different from a normal test of courage?" _Inchou nodded.

"_Yeah, but… there's supposed to be some other monster in there that's scarier than any ghost."_ Mikan flinched.

"_Monster?" _Inchou nodded again.

"_Yeah. At any rate, let's try to get through this before it gets dark,"_ He stood up, _"So let's hurry." _We all followed him.

The three of us were in tall marshes watching the Northern Forest from a distance.

"_Over there is the Northern Forest everyone was talking about."_ Inchou explained.

"_All right…!" _We started to walk.

"_The underfoot is pretty muddy and slushy, so be careful." _Inchou informed.

"_Okay!" _I cheered. We all started to march forward until we started to lose height.

"_Huh?" _I cried out.

"_Mikan-chan! Bailey-chan!" _We all held onto the other two's arms. Mikan yelled.

"_We're sinking!" _I looked around.

"_This is quicksand!" _We all managed to grab onto a wooden pole, panting. Mikan screamed

"_Somebody save us!" _We all looked up to find a sign on the pole. _"What is this?" _Mikan asked.

The sign said 'Rescue', with an arrow directed to a button that said 'Push Me'. We asked what the '50 rabbits' bit in the corner meant, but Inchou pushed the button anyway after we all agreed. The top of the pole opened up and a firework shot out of it, becoming a distress signal. In an instant, Hotaru came flying down on a swan-shaped-flying-scooter-thingy wearing a matching helmet. Mikan was obviously overjoyed, but Hotaru's face stayed neutral.

"_The rescue fee will be 50 rabbits. You don't have any money, so I'll have you pay it back through manual labour." _Mikan instantly climbed aboard behind Hotaru, leaving Inchou and I still in the quicksand.

"_Anything is fine with me! I'm not afraid of anything when we're together!"_

"_I didn't say I would go in there with you."_

"_I definitely won't let go of you!" _Mikan cheered positively. Inchou and I looked up in surprise. Do they always go on like this?

"_Back off and don't hug me when you're all muddy." _

Inchou and I looked at each other with the same look. Confusion.

Mikan was dragging Hotaru along hand-in-hand with Inchou and I following swiftly behind.

"_These are the Northern Woods?"_ I asked. Inchou nodded, but had fear written all over his face.

"_Mikan-chan, let's be careful when going through them, okay? They say there are a lot of strange things in here…" _I smiled.

"_Remember Mikan-chan, we're all doing this just for YOU!" _I taunted, but in a nice way. Mikan smiled and nodded at me before turning to Inchou.

"_What do you mean by a lot of strange things?"_

"_Umm… like…" _We all heard a chopping, clanging sound. Hotaru walked forward and pointed ahead.

"_One of those strange things has shown up already." _We all turned to follow her finger and found a small cottage with a TEDDY BEAR CHOPPING WOOD WITH AN AXE? The bear turned to us and gave us an evil glare. Mikan blinked innocently.

"_Teddy-bear?" We all stared as the bear readied his axe…_


	3. The Forest

Mikan, Inchou, Hotaru and I were in the Northern Forest after just finding a teddy-bear cutting wood with an axe outside a small cottage. Inchou was shaking frozen in fear as the rest if us looked forward at the bear. The bear scratched what was meant to be his butt. Mikan quivered.

"Th-The stuffed animal is moving… What's more, it's moving naturally!" Inchou had to hold onto me for balance.

"What is it?" I supported him.

"Aren't there any wires that connect it to a remote control or something?" Mikan waked up to it and patted it's head.

"It's amazing! It's as though it was alive, don't you guys think?" Before any of us could answer Mikan was throwing the bear up and down in her hands. "You're so cute! Little cubby-bear! What are you doing in a place like this?" Inchou stammered at an attempt of a retort while blue in the face.

"M-Mikan-chan! I-I-it's a g-good idea if you s-step away from that stuffed bear!" Mikan stopped and turned to us, leaving the bear with his legs above his head, still held up by Mikan's hands.

"Huh?" The bear gave Mikan a death glare with daggered stars in his eyes. Suddenly he gave Mikan a punch of immense power sending her flying into the air and into a nearby bush! Inchou ran over quickly to Mikan.

"Mi-Mikan-chan! Are you alright?" He turned to the bear with a stone-cold face of fear.

"Th-that bear is… 'Mr. Bear,' also known as 'Forest Guardian,' the strongest bear ever!" I gave the bear a wide-eyed look of surprise as he finished his boxing moves and jogged over to Mikan, who stammered.

"W-What did you say?" Mikan was suddenly being hit in the face by Mr. Bear at such an inhumane speed. Inchou commentated the fight.(Well, if you even can call it a fight.)

"Right, left, right, right, left, body blow, chin blow, uppercut, and a kick to top it all off! Ah, Mikan-chan!" Mr. Bear just gave Mikan a kick from above to the head, sending her to the ground, probably unconscious. Inchou and I grabbed a thick stick each and readied ourselves. Inchou quivered.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mikan-chan!" He suddenly dropped his stick and it pierced his own foot, with tears now streaming down his face. I turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan! Aren't you going to help?" I only then noticed the giant caterpillar suit lying in the middle of the ground. The face flapped down to reveal Hotaru's always calm face.

"This sleeping bag shelter is called… the 'Caterpillar I' and has been made sound-proof, cold-resistant, heat-resistant and robust enough to withstand strong impacts." Mikan started to have a sissy-fit.

"What are you talking about at a time like this?" As Mikan was again getting hit with amazingly strong attacks from Mr. Bear, Hotaru was clicking on a remote and Inchou was hopping on his good foot crying. As Mr. Bear ran forward getting ready for the final blow, Inchou screeched.

"Mikan-chan is going to die!" I only watched in anxiety as Mr. Bear ran closer and closer to Mikan, until… he was poured over with water by a pink elephant shaped truck? We all ran over to Mikan as Mr. Bear collapsed in the pool of water. Hotaru clicked the remote again and a giraffe shaped truck appeared, but this time with a boat-like interior for us to sit in.

"Iinchou, hurry up and put that girl into my car before the bear comes back to life." We all managed to drive away and watched Mr. Bear still lying lifeless in the puddle which we left him in.

"A long time ago, a student here supposedly had an Alice that always forced some soul into puppets he made. They said that the first teddy-bear he ever made was that bear back there… And according to one story, the reason that it has such a violent personality is because it's eye buttons were put on in a crooked fashion or something." When Mikan wanted to fight the bear again, Hotaru noted that if it wasn't for Mikan's 'spoiled' attitude, none of us would be in this mess, then her tummy rumbled. Mikan jumped out of the car and ran into the forest, saying that she was going to get us all food to apologise.

Whilst we were all sitting around a campfire eating Mikan's found food, Mikan asked why Natsume acted all high and mighty. I just gave a crumb of food to a begging rabbit and fox, who amazingly shared it between them, then looked up.

"Yeah, is he a boss or something?" Inchou and Hotaru turned to nobody in particular.

"Talk about a quick change of subject." Hotaru began.

"Natsume-kun is… probably someone who you don't want to get mixed up with, Mikan-chan and Bailey-chan." We replied.

"Huh?"

"He's full of mysteries. What we do know is that he has the fire Alice, and that he has so much power that even the adults don't know what to do about it. And…", A little fox began to whine, "He hates this academy." I gave a look of disbelief at no-one in particular.

"Hates this academy?" Inchou continued.

"There are also a lot of bad rumours about him." I suddenly got a flashback of all of the things I've heard about Natsume.

_Natsume is notorious for his tumultuous and habitual escape attempts._

_He's at the top of the lowest-class at our Alice Academy- a boy genius._

… _took those measures so that you, who was at Narumi's side, wouldn't get harmed…_

I got brought back from my day-dream when I heard Hotaru's voice.

"The only person who can stay at Natsume-kun's side… is his childhood friend, Nogi Ruka-kun. Simply put, out of everyone at this academy, he has the most dangerous Alice.

**I can't believe it! Could I - I mean we, have just made an enemy of the most dangerous person in the whole academy? **I thought back to when I saw him get angry at Mikan.

**His eyes… were like raging flames. **Then I remember seeing him in class.

**Or at least that's what I thought, but I felt such cold eyes looking down at Mikan from inside him.**

I snapped out of it when I saw Mikan, Inchou and Hotaru looking behind me with fear all over their faces. I turned around and saw what looked like a humungous gigantic yellow bird towering above the trees of the forest. It gave a huge tweet that made the ground shake a little. We all stood frozen as stone until the bird lowered it's head to look straight at us! We were still frozen when it started to slowly walk towards us. We all screamed and started to run.

"RUN!" Mikan cried. Hotaru ran beside us.

"I remember hearing somewhere that the Middle School is taking care of a mutated chick." Mikan looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"There should be some limits to mutations, don't you think?" I nodded.

"Uh huh!" Mikan yelled out loud,

"And this one is pretty fast!" I forced my legs to keep going.

"And I have a felling this one is pretty hungry!" Mikan was lagging behind and the rest of us saw the mutated chick was pecking the back of Mikan's head while she was screaming. We jumped into a bush and eventually the huge chick wandered away from us. Iinchou explained that the only one who could help us was Ruka-kun, since he animal pheromones as his Alice. Hotaru cut us off.

"Iinchou, why don't you show us your Alice. It's been a while." Mikan and I turned to the class representative.

"Iinchou's Alice?"

It turns out that Iinchou's Alice was the Illusion Alice, and Ruka came in no time at all and fell into our marvellous trap.

A hole.

"Who would have thought that he would really be lured here by a tactic like this?" Hotaru stated. I felt awfully guilty that he had to trick him, but we had no other choice.

"S-sorry, Ruka-kun. We had to use Iinchou's illusions on you…"

"Illusions?" Ruka asked. I continued, while bending down to the level of the hole.

"We're really sorry about this, we were hoping that you could do something about that." I pointed to the mutated bird that just appeared above the trees. I helped him climb out of the hole. "So can we count on you?" Ruka snapped his arm away.

"Don't touch me!" I stepped back in shock. "Don't touch me, you hag." I took another step back and Iinchou steadied me.

"I-I'm sure he's just angry, that's all. He didn't mean it, right Ruka-kun?" Ruka glared at me.

"I did." Mikan got mad.

"I dare you to say that again!" I held out a calming hand and continued with what Mikan was saying in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry Ruka-kun, but if you don't help us out, we'll have no choice but to put it to sleep with Hotaru's blow dart." I put a hand on my heart in honesty. "I really don't want to, and you would feel really bad if we did that, right?" Hotaru readied her dart and turned to us.

"If you don't want to, I don't really mind." She turned back to the bird. "I like chicken meat myself." Ruka and I held our hands out to her as a stop to her outrageous comment. Ruka looked in deep thought for a moment then opened his eyes.

"All right! I'll do it… so don't you dare watch, okay?" I nodded at him as a sign that he could trust us.

When Ruka got in position we all hi behind different nearby trees while the bird stormed a good few yards away. Mikan whispered.

"I wonder why he doesn't want us to look…" Iinchou replied.

"I don't know…" Hotaru commented.

"Even with all the people in our class, there aren't many who have seen him use it." Iinchou continued.

"And I haven't really seen Ruka-kun talk a lot with anyone except Natsume-kun. He's sort of a puzzling person that way." Mikan paused.

"Is he hiding his true self?" I interrupted with a loud whisper.

"But we all promised that we wouldn't look! So we won't!" We all hushed ourselves when we heard the bird's huge feet pause a few yards closer than before. We heard silence, and we all looked around to see Ruka being thrown around in the air by the bird? Though they seemed to be enjoying themselves, even blushing. We all turned to the invisible audience together and said,

"That's… the real… Ruka-kun?"

After a few minutes some Middle School students came by with food for the bird. Obviously Ruka was found out and was on the floor crying in shame. When the bird's footsteps were heard again with it's crying, Ruka turned around and called,

"Je t'aime! Mon amour! Ça va?" I looked at him as the bird walked away deep into the forest.

"Aww." Mikan turned to me.

"What? Did you know what he said?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He said 'I love you! My love! How are you?'," I turned to Ruka, "That was beautiful Ruka-kun." He looked up with a blank but angry expression.

"You promised… that you wouldn't look!" Mikan broke into laughter.

"Sorry! It was just too funny! I can understand that you would want to hide it!" I felt guilty that Mikan was acting so harshly to Ruka even after he helped us. Hotaru held up something as Ruka began to run away from us.

"Ruka-kun. Look over here." He turned and was caught off guard when he found that the picture was of when he was 'playing' with the bird! Hotaru walked over to him. "Don't they say, 'Travel calls for a companion'?" I heard that saying before, which was an old Japanese phrase from the Tokugawa era meaning that a trip is made shorter by good company. Mikan jumped in front of Ruka like a monkey and beamed a smile.

"Ruka-pyon! Would you do that thing you did back there again for us?" Her, Hotaru and Iinchou were suddenly dressed up as a chick, rabbit and bear. I smiled awkwardly, as Ruka got ticked off.

"Y-You three! If you have the time to be doing crap things like that, use it to continue through these woods!" As the trio were still dancing I put my hand on Ruka's shoulder.

"Please don't get angry, they don't mean to be offensive, they're only trying to help Mikan-chan." He looked at me.

"This is just a question, but how did you know what I said to that bird?" I smiled sheepishly.

"W-Well, my parents brought me on a business trip to France when I was about 6 years old. It took a bit longer than expected so I felt like I needed to learn French to make life easier for myself. I didn't really like having a translator always talking for me."

"How long did you stay?" I looked down.

"2 and a half years." Ruka laughed and I looked up shocked. "What's so funny?"

"That must have been some long business trip!" He continued to laugh until I said,

"It really was beautiful, what you said…" Ruka stopped laughing and looked at me, which I smiled slightly in return. "Although it was only a few simple words, you put your heart and soul into them, which is what made it so beautiful to hear. Well to me anyway." Ruka stared at me for a moment, eyes twinkling.

"Yay! He has revealed his true colours! His true colours!" We were both taken aback by Mikan's sudden entrance. "You're just a simple, foolish guy who couldn't possibly be seen as someone with a bad attitude!"

"How dare you say that?" Mikan threw her arms into the air.

"Yay!" A few animals lined up and danced with her as she sang. "You're just forcing yourself to be that way! You don't have a mean bone in your body! Your foresty friends see through everything! You're just an animal boy!" She stopped singing. "So why do act like that on purpose? Do you have a reason for not smiling?"

I thought of when Ruka smiled at me in the Western Forest. Well, almost. I bet it would've been a lovely smile. I snapped out of it when I saw Ruka turn away.

"I…won't smile. Because Natsume won't smile. Whenever he's hurting, I don't want to be the only one of us who feels good. The sadness Natsume has from losing destination in his life, in exchange for the strength he gained, will probably always lie thick in his heart." Small tears started to form in my eyes.

**I didn't know that Natsume and Ruka had such a strong relationship between each other.**

"I got it!" Mikan yelled. "You're mimicking Natsume, aren't you? But why would you want to mimic someone with as bad an attitude as Natsu-" Ruka snapped at Mikan.

"Don't say things like that when you don't know anything!" Iinchou and Hotaru fell back onto the ground. " There's no way that you, who doesn't have an unwanted Alice, can understand… can understand Natsume's feelings!" I thought suddenly struck me.

**Huh? An unwanted Alice…? **

Mikan suddenly grabbed onto Ruka's collar.

"I'm sorry!" Ruka leant away from the screaming girl in front of him.

"Oh, forget it." Hotaru suddenly held up a banana.

"Mikan… Rather than focusing on other people, have you found out anything about your Alice yet?"

**Oh yeah, I need to find out my Alice soon too. **

Hotaru then ate her banana and walked from us with her mouth stuffed. "If you don't find out what Alice you have soon, there's no way that the other kids in the class will be satisfied."

We were all walking through the forest again, with Ruka and I in front, Hotaru and Iinchou following, and Mikan lagging behind. I turned back to see her with a blank expression on her face with her hair covering her eyes. Then I saw something that made my stomach turn in fright. Ruka turned to me.

"Bailey-san," He then followed my eyes, "what are you looking a-" Then he flinched and froze as I did. Hotaru and Iinchou followed. When Mikan finally turned, Ruka stepped forward.

"Na- Natsume!" Natsume was glaring, not at Mikan this time, but at me! I wanted to step back, but my body couldn't. It was as if his eyes were piercing into me.

"Ruka, we're going back now. This game is over. The girl fails." We all stared in complete shock at him. "Hurry up and get the hell out of here already." He suddenly grabbed ME by the hair and pushed me up against a tree. I only quivered in pure fear. "Manipulating Ruka with your dirty tricks… Only so you could get your little friend to stay at the academy with you…" I stared at him.

**Those eyes…**

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" I couldn't find the words to speak.

**I'm so scared…**

Ruka stood up for me.

"Natsume, stop! I'm perfectly fine. And didn't you say before… that the purpose of this game was to find out what each of their Alice was?" Natsume gripped tighter onto my hair.

"Her true self has already been exposed, and I won't be using anymore methods to find out what it is." Suddenly Hotaru threw a colour-bomb on the ground. While it exploded Natsume let go of me and I tried to escape. Just as I was about to reach Iinchou a ring of flame surrounded him.

"Iinchou!" I cried.

"I thought I just told you that I won't be using another method to figure out what it is." Natsume held up a flame in his hand. "Spit it out already- what your Alice is." Mikan screamed at Hotaru.

"Put out the flame! Don't you have a fire extinguisher or something?"

"Stuff like that won't put out his fire." Ruka ran up to Natsume.

"Natsume stop this!"

"Only if they show us their Alice. Hurry it up, or he'll…" I whipped my head, knowing what he was about to say next. "…Die." Mikan screamed again.

"If I could show you, I would! I must really not have a power like that! So please stop this already!" Obviously he didn't listen, because another flame appeared in his hand and a ring of flames surrounded Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed.

"If you don't show me your true characters, I'll take someone else with him." I turned back to him.

"These two aren't involved! So let them go!"

**Please! Let one of us do something!**

"Alright… If you two still haven't had enough, then…!" I squeezed my eyes shut until I heard Mikan scream. I opened my eyes to see Mikan lunging forward at Natsume. We both screamed at the same time,

"Stop this already, you idiot!" As Mikan held onto Natsume's shoulders, I ran towards the pair. Natsume became enraged.

"You…!" Ruka held out a hand.

"Watch o-" Suddenly there was a sudden explosion surrounding Mikan, Natsume and I. The explosion of what looked like blue flame engulfed Mikan and Natsume together, and I couldn't see them anymore. I looked all around parts of my body and saw that the flames still engulfed them. My hands, my legs, my clothes, but I didn't feel any burning sensation. The explosion instantly grew and subsided. Everything was as normal, except Mikan was now standing in front of Natsume. She fell back in shock. Ruka began.

"Just a second ago, I was sure that Natsume was about to release his strong Alice and…"

After a minute everyone looked at me, and I just noticed that the choir in my head was playing, and I was surrounded in almost invisible light-green sparkles. I examined myself and found no burns at all. Narumi-sensei suddenly walked towards Natsume from the bushes, and kissed his forehead. When Natsume fell asleep, the flames surrounding Iinchou and Hotaru subsided as well.

"Were you two alright, Mikan-chan, Bailey-chan?" We turned to Narumi who picked up Natsume. "It must have been a lot of trouble." Mikan was on the ground crying again.

"Se-Sensei!" She climbed to her feet. Iinchou danced over to us crying our names in joy as Hotaru just kept speed with him. Mikan cried over exaggeratedly and I smiled tearing up as we both cried their names too. We all joined in a group hug. Mikan and I cried at the same time in joy.

"Thank goodness that you're both alright!" Narumi sighed.

"Well then, I guess that concludes the exam." Everyone instantly stopped crying. "I saw watching everything." Mikan looked down.

"I…" Narumi put one hand on Mikan's head smiling.

"Congratulations on passing the temporary entrance exam." I stood beside Mikan.

"Huh?" He put his other hand on my head.

"You both hold wonderful Alices within you. Natsume-kun's Alice didn't work on you girls one bit, now did it? That's your Alice." I looked up.

"We… both have the same Alice?" Narumi laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all. Mikan-chan's Alice is of Nullification." He turned to Mikan. "You protect yourself from any Alice that tries to hurt you by negating it. While Bailey-chan." He turned to me again. "Your Alice is of positive luck. You are bestowed with unattainable amounts of good luck, witch is how you weren't harmed when Natsume unleashed his Alice. Green is the colour of good luck, which explains why you were surrounded by green sparkles afterwards."

I got a flashback of when I was in the midst of Natsume's attack, and after when I was surrounded in green sparkles. I heard Narumi continue.

"They're not really something that stand out, but they are both wonderful powers with a million possibilities. Though it's at an unsustainable level right now and you are still unskilled at using it, Mikan-chan." I stood forward with a hopeful look on my face.

"What about me Narumi-sensei? Am I unskilled with my Alice?" He smiled.

"It's a possibility that you have in fact used your Alice before, Bailey-chan. But there are still some things for you to learn about controlling your Alice." I smiled brightly and jumped around.

"Yes! I have a cool Alice!" I ran to Hotaru, Iinchou and Mikan. "Do you think I have a cool Alice?" They all nodded. I jumped around again, but calmed down when Mikan asked whether she could stay here or not. Narumi simply nodded.

"Of course." When Hotaru commented that both our Alice's are quite selfish, Mikan and I confronted Narumi about it. He simply said that with practice, we could easily make our Alices give unexpected results. He also said that right now, there was someone somewhere who might need the help of our powers. He then turned his head to the sleeping Natsume. He turned to Mikan and asked if we should go and settle her official entrance to the Academy, which she nodded.

"Okay!"


End file.
